NaDraWriMo Drabbles
by sai-salamander
Summary: A series of drabbles I wrote as an exercise during November  sort of like NaNoWriMo only a lot less awesome . They're mixed gen, slash and dirty dirty kinks, so heed the warnings on each chapter for your own reading safety!
1. Fading Entity

**a/n:** This is the start of my posting-up of what I managed to get done during November, which, considering I was internetless at my new house until the 10th of December, was not much. I'll post up one every so often, I reckon, although some of them are Christmas/etc. presents so those will be separate. They'll all be going into this document too, so stick it on watch if you're wanting more!  
ANYWAY this one's Jill-centric (as promised ahah) and heavily influenced by China Mieville's (amazing) style of writing.

**Warnings:** none

_I do not own any of the characters here present_.

* * *

xXx

Fading Entity

The glass hemmed her in at all sides, the world beyond smeared in science, liquid-blurred into obscurity.

No sound but a machinery whir whickering around her, caressing her with promise and power and sick-slick writhing of limbs.

She incubated, foetus-like and floating, knowing nothing but the steady ebb and flow and ebb-and-flow and ebbandflow until she knew nothing of even herself any more. Just the bitter alien tang of virus erasing and rebuilding until she thought she would die but never did, never can, not any more, not behind the glass pinned like a butterfly; a cocooned specimen awaiting sunlight.

xXx

* * *

thanks for reading! you guys rawk. if you fancy leaving me comments I may be all over that shit like a bad rash.


	2. Deadly Promises

**a/n:** drabble 2! only this one is a double. Leon and Krauser centric, intended to be read with a relationship in mind but I don't mind if you choose not to interpret it that way. Present tense knife-fight was my prompt.

**Warnings:** dirty violence. what, no porn?

_I do not own any of the characters here present_.

* * *

xXx

Sharp minds and sharper edges, that was always the way they worked, and Leon regrets their past closeness now, if only for a second. Regrets and rejoices in it, because without it he would not be able to predict that movement – there – and he smart-steps aside, turning Krauser's single-edge on his double with ease.

A hiss from Krauser, and a nothing in return save that Leon bares his teeth, just perceptibly, but Krauser catches it and shows his own in a crooked grin; his scar twists as is its wont, and all Leon can think is how he used to caress that scar, feel its rough-healed edges under calloused fingertips and he shakes the memory desperately from his mind. No.

He focuses his mind, sharp as the twin edges of his blade, and catches a wild thrust from Krauser on his half-hilt just barely, the reverberations twanging his muscles like an over-tuned guitar. They sway, locked together like old times, and though they are fighting in earnest, now, it feels much the same to Leon; they breathe the same air, and push for dominance like nothing has changed.

Leon thinks, then, that nothing will ever change for them.

xXx

* * *

please leave me a review if you read~! ♥


	3. In the House of Flies

**a/n:** so thank you for all the pageviews and reviews, you guys! I looooove you soooo muuuuuuch~  
this is based entirely off the song Change (In the House of Flies) by Deftones. If you've never heard this song before, I highly recommend listening to it. me and lastglances pretty much think that it epitomises Chris and Wesker's relationship like, in a nutshell or something.  
I wrote this in a super-different style than usual, so I hope it works! Er, also, the pairing is ChrisxWesker.

**Warnings:** none.

_I do not own any of the characters here present_.

* * *

xXx

I've watched you change, that much is true. It's like I don't even know who you are any more; not that I knew to begin with, but you know, it's the principle I guess.

You set me on the glass – an experiment? Maybe. I could see you as a child; pins, mounting board and peeling off wings like the petals of a daisy. You love me not. You love me? Hah. How much will you love me when my gun's at your temple and I blow you away? Just the same, and isn't that always the way of us.

xXx

* * *

thanks for reading~ please leave me a review if you enjoyed it!


	4. Let it Burn

**a/n:** time for a new drabble! I wrote this one to the prompt of bottom!Wesker, which you don't tend to see very much (if he is bottom, he's usually a very toppy bottom ahah and that's the way I like him XD). pairing is **Chris/Wesker**.

**Warnings:** m/m sex

_I do not own any of the characters here present_.

* * *

xXx

A fight – always the only way between them – almost as if they have nothing else but violence. A rarity – Chris overpowers Wesker snarling, their limbs branches, tangled together after a storm.

He unzips, hasty and one-handed, and Wesker bites his lower lip vicious, drawing scarlet blood. Chris hisses through clenched teeth, and all thought of preparation and carefulness flees from his lust and he pushes inside, and if he is harsher than is their wont he knows that Wesker will not complain, just bare his teeth, wild, and buck for more and faster until they reach completion.

xXx

* * *

Thank you for reading! please to be letting me know if you enjoyed it~


	5. Wire in the Bone

**a/n:** sorry for the delay! But finally, here's another drabble~ (I'm afraid I only wrote 9 after all - I suck, blah blah, &c.) This one is LeonxKrauser, to the prompt of knife!sex (yes, again. shut up, I _like_ knife!sex.)

**Warnings:** er, knife!sex.

_I do not own any of the characters here present_.

* * *

xXx

Metal dragged across his scorching skin and Krauser gasped – a shallow intake of breath barely there.

Leon smiled a feral smile, raw at the edge like his knife on Krauser's dick, tracing his possession deeper than just words and fucking. Krauser's hand clenched tight into long hair and he yanked Leon's head back.

A snarl, then, at Leon's ear and a sharpness that was so fucking good, piercing to bone it felt, and he crashed into orgasm with a guttural sound. Krauser was close behind, knifepoint breaking skin as he growled his release, thrusting helplessly into white-blinding, twisted pain.

xXx

* * *

Thank you for reading~ please leave me a review if you enjoyed it. ♥


	6. Sketch

**a/n:** hey guys! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get another of these up (I've been having stupid RSI problems again, argh!). Anyway, this one of the four remaining drabbles I wrote during November - although this one is slightly different, in that I wrote it as a Christmas present. Pairing is Chris/Wesker (le shock).

**Warnings:** none

_I do not own any of the characters here present_.

* * *

xXx

Whiteness filled Chris' vision like twisted bone; crisp-ironed lines sketched Wesker's frame as an artist sketches white onto black sugar paper, sure and clean and perfect. Chris inhaled, the smell of science filling his nostrils, intrinsic to the white cloth surrounding him as Wesker bore down, ever down.

Their tongues tangled and Chris thought _burnt_ at the taste; burnt and metallic and harsh as chemicals. Wesker took his mouth like he took everything about Chris – hard and sure and unfalteringly possessive until nothing remained of Chris but a bare-bones, a sketch of what he used to be before Wesker.

xXx

* * *

thanks for reading~ please leave me a comment if you enjoyed it. ♥


	7. Second Skin

**a/n:** this is one of the final three drabbles from that November! I lost the last three in a harddrive failure, and managed to find two of them in my notebooks - so here you go! This one was a Christmas present for lastglances (now baccuroth), to the prompt of "glove!porn", and is Chris/Wesker.

**warnings:** n/a

* * *

The softness of the leather was worn to an almost second-skin for Wesker. He barely noticed that he was wearing gloves – black, STARS-issue, fingerless from the second knuckle – and a rather excellent sex aide.

The day Wesker found out just how much these plain STARS-issue gloves sent his point man wild was a very interesting one. They had coupled with intensity against the door like lions rampant, all snarls and uttered threads and delicious moans.

Wesker had made a mental note to enrage Christopher as often as possible if it achieved such enjoyable results - especially if his gloves were involved.


	8. Conduit

**a/n:** aaaand the final drabble that I was able to rescue! This one was to the prompt of "hypothermia!fic", and is Chris/Wesker. I found it unfinished in my notebook, and I'm not amazingly keen on the final product, but what can you do? Unless I can somehow manage to find the final Leon/Krauser knife!fight drabble I wrote, this makes my NaDraWriMo set complete! There will be no more updates to this set.

**warnings:** hypothermia?

* * *

Chris never knew the cold could feel like this – a wild animal sinking its claws into flesh - numb but still able to feel agony.

His mind felt slow, underwater, blue at the edges. The only thing he could feel the body of his Captain, skin to skin, allowing his heat to seep into Chris.

He cried out, distant. A huff of breath at his ear - _you'll be fine you'll pull through just concentrate, Redfield, that's an order, you hear? An order _- Chris concentrated; Wesker's hands on the flat of his stomach, his heaviness grounding him into optimism.


End file.
